


Swiftly and With Prejudice

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Series: Taking What Comes [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, technically it's a/b/o although that doesn't really come into play here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: Tediore's not happy about Hyperion's expansion. Jack's not happy about Tediore.Rhys is happy to be useful.





	Swiftly and With Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Follows very shortly after _From a Position of Strength_.

Rhys is sitting in the window seat in Jack’s study, idly flipping his knife open and closed and gazing down into the garden below, when he hears Jack say it.

Negotiations with Tediore have been going on for what seems like hours, although “negotiations” might be a generous word for what’s happening behind him. Tediore has objections, apparently, to Hyperion’s absorption of what had been Dahl territory, and he had come to Jack personally to “try to come to an agreement over disputed territory.” Jack had flatly refused.

Oh, he had invited Tediore into his study, poured him a drink, and listened thoughtfully while Tediore had made his case. Then he had said, “no.” Rhys isn’t sure why this had come to a surprise to Tediore; Jack had made his position clear, and Hyperion was certainly strong enough to keep what it had taken, so he’s not sure what the argument for dividing up the territory was. Tediore kept trying to make it, though, and Jack’s patience was clearly running out fast.

“You’ve been goddamn _lucky_ , that’s all this is,” Tediore spits, apparently done with the pleasantries. “But that won’t last forever.”

Jack hums to himself, as if considering Tediore’s words, although Rhys knows he isn’t.

“Well you’re right about one thing,” Jack says, and Rhys can hear his smile even though he’s turned away from Rhys. “Everyone’s luck runs out eventually.”

That’s Rhys’ cue.

Rhys flicks his blade back open and locks it as he stands. There are a few steps between his seat and Jack’s desk, so he can build up some momentum as he starts moving, enough so that he can jump straight onto Jack’s desk and head over rather than around it. _The shortest distance between two points is a straight line_ floats through Rhys’ head as he crashes down into Tediore; Jack had taught him that, just like he had taught Rhys everything worth knowing. The impact knocks Tediore back and out of his chair and Rhys goes down with him, landing astride the man’s chest, and before Tediore can even get out an outraged shout Rhys’ knife is at his throat.

Rhys can hear the sound of guns being cocked around the room, but he keeps his eyes trained on Tediore’s rapidly paling face and waits for Jack’s next command.

The heavy oak chair screeches against the floor as Jack pushes back from the desk and circles around it. He lays a hand on Rhys’ head briefly and something in Rhys’ chest tightens at the acknowledgment, but he keeps his eyes where they belong and his knife pressed close to Tediore’s neck.

“Luck’s a fickle bitch, Victor,” Jack says pleasantly, crouching down. Tediore’s eyes roll up as he tries to look at Jack’s face without moving his head. “Very unreliable. So I’ve learned to make my own.”

“Fortunately for _you_ ,” Jack says as he stands, “I’m feeling generous, and I _just_ had that rug cleaned. So you get to live another day.” _That_ is Rhys’ cue to back off, and he does - slowly, dragging the knife over Tediore’s throat just enough to score the skin but not break it as he shifts off. When he stands and steps back Jack rests a hand on the back of his neck; Rhys preens internally, but he keeps a watchful eye on Tediore as the man cautiously gets to his feet, one hand rubbing at his neck.

“Dahl’s territory is now mine,” Jack says flatly, hand heavy on Rhys’ spine. “End of discussion.”

Tediore huffs but he doesn’t argue any more, and although he glares daggers at Rhys he nods to his own men, and slowly the guns are lowered and re-holstered. Tediore leaves without another word, men trailing behind him, and Jack strokes his thumb pleasantly over the side of Rhys’ neck before he lets go.

“Nice job, kiddo.” Jack brushes his lips over Rhys’ temple before moving away, reseating himself at his desk. “I was ready to blow his freaking _brains_ out to shut him up - you’re saving me a fortune on dry cleaning, you know that?”

Rhys smiles, light and happy as he flips his knife closed and pockets it. Jack’s shuffling papers on his desk, putting them back in order, and Rhys glances down at the carpet beneath his feet. Since Jack had mentioned it - Rhys crouches and runs his fingers over the smooth pile of the rug.

The cleaners had done a good job. Rhys can’t even see the bloodstains anymore.

“You still think I should have sent Adrian’s body home wrapped up in that rug, don’t you.” Jack’s voice breaks Rhys’ concentration and he looks up to find Jack watching him with a small smile. “I told you, I’m fond of that thing - it’s got sentimental value. Even more so now that you practically separated his head from his shoulders on it.”

Rhys looks down again, this time to hide the curve of his lips. It’s true, he had gotten a little - _enthusiastic_ with Adrian; but the man had been a thorn in Jack’s side for weeks, he’d been rude and mouthy, and when he’d been caught skimming -

Jack had said he wanted an _example_ made, and Rhys enjoys being useful. Jack had seemed to enjoy it too, if the way his eyes glittered was any indication. After the room had been cleared and the body dragged out Jack had bent Rhys over his desk and fucked him well and thoroughly until Rhys had begged Jack to let him come, bracing his red-stained hand against the desk and pushing back into Jack’s thrusts.

That had been a good night. Rhys gives the carpet one last pat and stands.

“Tediore won’t soon forget that,” he says, drifting back over the window. Jack snorts, attention already drawn back to his work.

“Tell me something I don’t know. But he was annoying me, and I’m not ready to start a war yet, so sending him home a little scratched up is the next best thing.” He chuckles. “Besides, the look on his face when you came over the desk was absolutely worth it, pumpkin.”

Rhys smiles and takes his seat, fishing his knife back out. He can use other weapons, but this is his favorite, and he likes having it close at hand.

It may be presumptuous of him, but he likes to think that perhaps Jack feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
